


Kiss Me Goodnight

by vulpinelucis (CanineKitten)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, FFXV kinkmeme, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/vulpinelucis
Summary: Noctis just misses his boyfriend.





	Kiss Me Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme fill: "Noct/Ignis, phone sex. That's it, that's the prompt. Brotherhood/pre-canon era preferred."
> 
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=11079738#cmt11079738

Noctis got out of the shower, naked body sheened with water, skin flushed. He was feeling hot and ready… and alone. He collapsed onto the bed and absently dried his hair with a fluffy towel. He wished Ignis was there with him right now, but Ignis thought that staying the night at Noctis’ place too often would seem suspicious.

Fuck suspicious. Noctis wanted his boyfriend there with him, now. He rolled onto his stomach and snatched his phone from the bedside table. Ignis had called him just half an hour ago to tell him good night. He probably thought Noctis was sleeping by now. He’d be annoyed if Noctis called him…

Noctis called him anyway.

Ignis picked up at the second ring.

“Are you okay?” Were the first words out of his mouth.

Noctis rolled his eyes. “I’m fine.”

“You should be sleeping,” Ignis chastised gently.

Noctis pouted. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, but you know why I can’t be there.”

“Just for one night?”

“I stayed with you the whole weekend.”

Noctis sighed. He picked at some lint on his comforter.

“Then…. Talk to me for a bit?”

Ignis’ voice was gentle when he answered. “Alright, but not for too long. You have to get up early tomorrow.”

Noctis dimmed the light and snuggled under his comforter. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Ignis being there with him, lying next to him.

“Hey… Can you talk to me in you sex-voice?” Noctis said.

He could practically hear how flustered Ignis got, although he didn’t say anything at first.

“I’m not sure I know what you’re referring to.”

Excessive politeness. That meant Ignis was really flustered. Noctis burrowed under his comforter and curled up for warmth. His cock was steadily getting harder. He caressed it absently.

“You know what I meant,” Noctis practically purred. “That sexy, husky voice of yours.”

He thought he heard Ignis swallow thickly. “Are you saying you want to have phone sex?”

“Is that a problem?”

There was a moment of hesitation.

“Noct…”

“Don’t start with the ‘you’re the prince’ speech again. Our phones are secure, you’ve seen to that. Please, babe. Indulge me.”

Ignis sighed. “…Okay.”

Noctis felt a soft jolt go through his body. His hand tightened around his cock.

Ignis cleared his throat. “I’ve never done this before, though…”

“Don’t worry,” Noctis said. “I just wanna hear your voice. Just say something.”

Ignis got quiet.

“Ask me what I’m wearing or what I’m doing or something,” Noctis urged.

“What are you wearing?” Ignis asked very softly, not at all in his enticing sex-voice, but by this point Noctis took anything he could get.

“Nothing,” he murmured.

Once again he could hear Ignis audibly swallow.

“Where are you?” Ignis asked, and now his voice had taken on a deeper, huskier tone, just the way Noctis needed.

“In my bed… Under my comforter.”

“Hot and snug,” Ignis said affectionately.

“Where are you?” Noctis asked.

“I was looking through some reports…”

“Put them away,” Noctis said sternly.

Ignis sighed. “I was about to.”

“What are you wearing?”

“Pajamas.”

Noctis chuckled. “Take it off, Specs! I can’t keep my boner thinking about your pajamas.”

Ignis huffed. Then there was a rustle.

“Are you naked now?” Noctis asked when he heard Ignis’ pick up the receiver again. “Keep the glasses on.”

“They are on, Your Highness.”

Noctis groaned. “I wish you were here,” he whined. “I want you inside me.”

He heard Ignis’ breath hitch.

“Are you jerking off?” Noctis asked. His own hand was moving quicker over his cock, smearing precum over the head. He forced himself to stop and reach under the bed for the lube he was certain he’d dropped there yesterday.

He found it with a triumphant ‘yess’ and squeezed a good amount into his hand. Then he curled up under the comforter again and reached down between his legs. He gave his cock a few tugs before he snuck his hand further back, over his balls, and in between his ass cheeks. Two fingers sank in easily. He gasped.

“What are you doing?” Ignis asked.

He sounded decidedly more affected now, his voice low and husky, soft pants mingling with his words.

“Fingering myself,” Noctis murmured. He groaned as he bent his fingers and brushed a very nice spot.

Ignis groaned too.

“You know how tight I am,” Noctis murmured into the receiver.

“Yeah…”

“You can imagine how I’d feel around your cock.”

Ignis moaned lowly. “Yeah.” There was that rugged sex-voice that Noctis had been longing for. He arched and shoved in another finger, although the fit was tight.

“Fuck,” he groaned. “I wish you were here. You could have fucked me into the bed so hard… uhh… fuck, Ignis… You could have held me down, made me take your cock…”

Ignis was panting heavily now. Noctis could make out the slick sound of him jerking off in quick strokes.

“Don’t come yet,” Noctis gasped. “You have to make me come first.”

“Wouldn’t… hah… dream of leaving you hanging,” Ignis said in a slightly softer voice.

Noctis groaned and turned over onto his back. He hooked one arm under one of his knees so he cold hold himself open, and imagined that it was Ignis holding his leg up, watching hm with hungry eyes as Noctis’ fingers thrust eagerly in and out of his ass.

“Ah… I’m close…” Noctis panted. “I-I’m close, Ignis… Fuck… Uhh… fuck…”

His fingers were so unsatisfactory compared to Ignis’ cock. It was tiresome to try to fuck himself with the same force that Ignis would have done so easily.

He heard Ignis groan, low and deep.

“I’m close, Noct,” he said.

“No, no… Wait… hah…”

He encircled his cock with his other hand, still holding his leg up by his elbow. He slowed his frenetic thrusts and took a few deep breaths. Then he set a rhythm with the fingers in his ass caressing his prostate in time with the stroking of his cock. He felt his orgasm approach with a momentous certainty, and pushed his finger in harder, imagining it was Ignis who fucked him with that ruthless, loving precision of his.

“Ah… ah…. Haahh… I-Ignis…!”

He heard Ignis let out a deep, satisfied groan as he came, and cried out as that sound – which he knew so well and that he’d often heard right next to his ear as Ignis tensed and shoved deeper into him, his cock twitching in the clutch of Noctis slick inner walls – was the last straw that made him careen into an orgasm that whited out the edges of his mind.

He collapsed as he came down, his legs sprawling and his fingers still deep inside his ass. He heard Ignis shallow breathing next to his ear, and for a moment he felt mellow and warm and perfectly satisfied. He reached out as if to touch Ignis, and then he remembered that he wasn’t there. He whined softly.

“I wish I was there with you,” Ignis said.

“Mmm…”

Noctis carefully pulled out his fingers and wondered if he should bother to take another shower. He rolled onto his side. He just had to rest a little bit.

“Noctis?” Ignis said. “You aren’t falling asleep already?”

“Noo…” Noctis muttered. He just needed to rest his eyes for a bit… just for a bit…

The last thing he heard before he drifted off was Ignis’ soft voice murmuring in his ear, like he was right there, “Good night, my darling.”


End file.
